


Complicated, Complete

by cadkitten



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Anal Sex, Disabled Character, Dry Humping, Frustration, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Spinal Injury, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident confines Meto to a wheelchair and recovery is neither a sure nor an easy thing. Meto deals with this and MiA does what any lover would do... and supports him with every ounce of his being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_x13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_x13/gifts).



> Representation is important, y'all.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Tool

The soft sound of bells began to sound from MiA's phone, teasing him into consciousness. With a small groan, he reached to the nightstand and pulled the device toward him, shaking it and giving it another twenty minutes on the timer. He rolled over and closed his eyes again, slowly sliding back down into the gentle arms of sleep.

Exactly twenty minutes later, the bells began again, the sound slowly swelling until he reached and shook it once more. A quiet sigh escaped him as he rolled over and slid his hand down his naked torso, stretching out and then grasping his cock with a firm hand. Excellent... just what he needed this morning. Rolling over, he peered at the clock softly ticking away on the wall. Good, there was plenty of time. No rush, no fuss... just a lot of time for personal things on a day that would otherwise be hectic. Perhaps, there were advantages to being the early riser after all.

Stretching again, he pushed himself over in the other direction, rolling closer to his lover and curling up against his side. He studied Meto's sleeping face for a few long moments before settling his cheek against the other's arm, which was pillowed up over his head, askew on the pillow. He rubbed his cheek there and then closed his eyes, slowly stroking his own cock as he lay against the other man.

The intensity and urgency of his arousal grew as he played his fingers over the sensitive flesh. Shuddering, he moved to press his lips against the skin of Meto's bicep, slowly starting to kiss and suck there as he jerked off. Bolts of pleasure shot through him at the action and near-immediately he couldn’t think of anything other than sucking every inch of the other's skin he could reach. He recalled Meto's laughter the first time he'd gotten fixated like this and how the other had told him anytime he wanted to let it out, he had more than ample permission to suck anything he wanted. It had been followed by a lewd grab of his cock and MiA had taken it as anything but a joke... not that it had been meant as one anyway.

Shifting, MiA trailed his wet lips over his armpit and across his pectoral until he found Meto's nipple. Latching onto it, he continued to stroke his own cock, the action quicker now, his balls tight and his thighs tingling from how aroused he was. He teased the now tight bud in his mouth, licking and sucking and nipping at it in turn. Finally his hand left his cock and fumbled for the other nipple blindly. Once he found it, he pinched it and rolled it between his fingers, immediately rolling closer and pressing his cock to Meto's thigh. One leg slid over Meto's and he began to rock his hips as he sucked greedily on the nipple between his lips.

A soft moan came from Meto, one hand settling on the back of his head for a moment, pushing him harder against his chest before letting up. The other's breath finally panted out into the air, his hand coming to rest on the back of MiA's neck.

MiA kissed his way back to that patch on his bicep, sucking hard on it again as he trailed his other hand over his abdomen and then across his side and finally down to his thighs. He was careful, utterly gentle with his tough on the soft, pale skin. He could feel the give of once tight muscle and the hollow press of skin against bone... but it didn't bother him. All of these things were simply a part of who Meto was and MiA embraced them all. 

Finally, he slid his hand up over his lower abdomen and then down to his lover's cock, finding it mostly hard between his thighs. He smirked, pressing his cheek where his lips had been abusing for a moment to gaze into the other's face. "You're hard... can you feel more of it today?"

Meto's smile was immediate. "A little..." He pushed his hand against the back of MiA's head again. "Keep going."

MiA attached himself to the other's nipple once more and began to stroke his lover's cock with much the same fervor he'd been jacking his own off with earlier. His hips went back to moving against Meto's thigh, his cock rutting against the soft skin there.

Bells began to sound again and MiA groaned, hissing out, "Shake my phone." There was a bit of fumbling and then the phone was tossed onto MiA's abandoned pillow, silent once again. As if the sound of the bells had told him to move things along, he shifted, straddling Meto's lower leg and sliding down his body to take his cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head, he groaned needily, sucking on the other's stiff length. His hand caressed Meto's thighs and up to cup his balls before sliding back and teasing over his taint as he nearly gagged himself on the other's length. 

Frantically, he shifted upward, grabbing his lover's cock again and jerking him off as he reattached to his nipple and sucked hard, his hips thrusting as he rutted against Meto's thigh. His own nipples were achingly hard, perked into tight little peaks as he humped harder and faster, his hand stroking Meto in time with it.

Just when he thought he was about to cum, the phone started to go off again and he grunted, sinking back down and taking Meto's cock in his mouth once again. A jangle of his phone and the alarm went silent, telling him Meto had taken care of it once again. He diligently bobbed his head, making Meto gasp and then clamp onto his hair with a breathed out, "Oh god..."

Realizing his lover could feel this entirely now, he went after him with wild abandon, thrusting his cock against Meto's calf as he reached up and grabbed his lover's nipple, tugging hard. There were a few seconds in which he could hear that Meto's breathing had stopped entirely and then a soft cry, followed by cum leaking out into his mouth. He swallowed it down eagerly, lapping at the other's essence as it eased out of his cock, his balls doing their level best while the other muscles failed to do their jobs as they once had.

But it didn't matter, he'd gotten him to cum for the first time in a long while and it felt great, not to mention he was sure it was the best taste he'd ever had in his mouth. Sucking a bit more, he got the rest out that way and then shifted up over his lover, pressing Meto's hand down over his cock as he pressed it against his hip and began to flat-out work on his own orgasm. 

Meto held MiA's length there, his hand trapping it against his own skin. "I can feel it a little on both places," he breathed out, beaming up at MiA as the other labored over him.

Leaning down, MiA took his nipple into his mouth and began to suck again, his cock moving quicker as he flicked the nub with his tongue, teeth lightly clamped around he perked nub. With a loud groan, he shoved his hips forward hard a few times and then began to slowly move as he lost it. Cum spurted out over Meto's hip and his hand, thick pulses of it going up over his belly as he pushed forward again and stilled. Panting, he released the other's nipple and just remained there for a moment, shuddering as he came down from it. 

Rolling over, he snatched up the tissue box and grabbed a handful, moving back to his side and slowly reaching down to clean up the mess he'd made. Wiping his own length as well, he tossed the tissues toward the trash basket, missing entirely, but not caring for the moment. A plethora of other tissues were abandoned there as well, his aim dismal at best, even when he wasn't still half cross-eyed from orgasm.

Shoving the box back on the nightstand, he rested his head on Meto's chest and lightly played his fingers over his lover's stomach. "You could feel it," he marveled quietly.

"Yeah..." Meto's hand came to rest on his hair, gently stroking. "Not like I used to, but the doctors had said the feeling would come and go while I was healing. And if we're lucky... it'll stay." He moved his hand down to squeeze at MiA's shoulder. "I could live like this..."

MiA shifted to look up at him, sadness in his eyes. "I'd hope you could live with it no matter how it turns out."

Meto offered him a soft smile. "Yeah... with you, I might be able to do just that." His smile faltered. "But without you, no one would care enough to help me the way you do... not even my own family."

Cupping his cheek, MiA pressed a kiss to his lips and murmured, "I'm your family now, I told you that." He shifted then, sliding out of bed and coming to the other's side. He pulled the wheelchair away from the wall and locked the brakes. Carefully, he helped Meto sit up and then lifted his legs, moving them to the ground. "Do you think there's enough feeling today to help me get you over to the chair?" His voice was gentle, patient, filled with care.

"I'll try, but be ready to take it all."

"I always am." MiA carefully moved into position so that he'd not strain his back of hurt Meto in the process. Slowly, he lifted the other off the bed and paused once he had him on his feet, letting Meto stop trembling before he murmured, "One step and then turn around. Think we can do this?"

Meto leaned heavily on him and for nearly half a minute he struggled to get his foot to move, finally managing to get it to drag along the floor. But once it came to the second one, he just let out a frustrated cry, unable to get it to do anything but help bare his weight. "I can't... I can't!"

"Shh, I've got you," MiA murmured, pressing a kiss to his lover's temple. "Everything is just fine. You moved one leg just fine!" He shifted him then, helping to turn him around and get him situated properly to settle him in the chair. Once he got him into it, he leaned over it and lifted his lover's face to his own, a smile on his lips. "Don't you ever think that wasn't an accomplishment. You might say-"

Meto snorted and whispered, "Oh lord."

"-it's a huge _step_ forward," MiA finished.

Laughing, Meto shoved lightly at his shoulder. "Goddamned dork... shit." He snorted hard and then leaned back in the chair, letting MiA move his feet up on the pedals. 

"You know you love me for it."

"Yeah yeah... life would be boring as shit without your lame jokes."

"It'd be boring without me, gorgeous." MiA pushed the chair toward the bathroom, a broad grin on his face. Absolutely nothing could bring him down right then. So many positive things had been accomplished and even if they didn't last, there was always hope if his body had tried to come this far. Even if it was months between these things, it was still something... and something was what Meto needed to keep fighting for.


	2. Chapter 2

Meto let out a defeated sigh, settling himself back down on the edge of his wheelchair and staring somewhat dejectedly at the chair he'd been aiming to sit in. Five steps and a slight turn to get into it the right way, that was all he had to do.

A shiver raced through him and he slouched down even more. He'd had MiA turn the heater off before he'd left, the air in the house nearing a temperature he disliked. But now that his lover had been gone for nearly three hours, it was getting colder by the minute in the poorly sealed apartment.

Pulling a face, he slid back into the wheelchair and rested there for a minute, his eyes closed. He could do this. Warmth in the form of a blanket lay right there over the back of the chair he was aiming to get to. That gave him something else to work toward. Not being a human popsicle in the next two hours before MiA would return home.

Huffing slightly, he pushed himself free of the chair again, wobbling there on unsteady legs. Tears pricked his eyes and for a moment, he refused to breathe just to get the pain to dull out. Muscles pulled and aches, bones jabbed, and tendons screamed at him to stop doing this thing called torture. One step. Agony lanced through his lower back and he nearly stumbled the next two steps out of shocked fear. The fourth step was like running a goddamned marathon. 

Tears streamed down his face as he all but flung himself the last step and collapsed face-first into the chair he'd been aiming for. Huge and comfortable and reclining... but he needed to get turned around still and not be dangling half off it into the floor.

He swiped angrily at his face and then used his upper body to haul himself around on the chair, just dragging his lower half for most of it. Finally, he flopped back against the chair in some semblance of how he should be seated in it, and jabbed the remote controller that leaned the seat back until it was far enough he could squirm around a bit more and get comfortable. 

Grasping the blanket from behind his head, he fluffed it up around himself, creating a cocoon of plush happiness and then closed his eyes. Fuck the other plans he'd had. No TV, no games... napping sounded spectacular right then.

Hunching into the cover, he tucked it up around his chin and let himself relax as much as he could with everything aching. Why had he decided that was a good idea again? Oh... right... to try to prove he wasn't a hopeless case and that one day he'd walk again.

Exhaustion settled in and began to drag him downward, something he didn't fight in the least.

\-----------------

MiA closed the front door, quietly moving into the otherwise silent house. He kicked off his shoes and removed his bag from his shoulder, along with his coat. Hanging it all up, he locked the door back and then stepped into the main room. It was really damn cold in here, so cold he instantly shivered. Cursing lightly under his breath, he stopped by the thermostat, adjusting it so that the heater kicked on.

Turning himself around, he found Meto's chair first and then the top of the other's shock of hair sticking out from under a comforter. For a moment, he didn't register how far apart they were and when he did his forward steps came to a halt as he blinked at the scene before him.

Smiling, he came to kneel by the chair, rooting around and reaching in to cup Meto's cheek. "Hey, cupcake... I'm home."

Meto stirred and then sniffed, blinking at the other and then shivering. "S'cold!"

"I know. I turned the heater on, it'll be better in a bit, I promise." Leaning in, he kissed him gently on the forehead and then settled back to kneeling again. "You got over here by yourself!"

Meto nodded a little, peering at the other from under sleep-hooded lashes. Finally, he reached up to scrub at his eyes with his fist and then blinked a few times before giving the other a slightly shocked look. "MiA..." he breathed, one hand shooting out from under his blanket and latching onto MiA's wrist.

He pulled his hand back under the blanket and pressed it over the front of his sweat pants, his pulse doing a crazy dance. "Feel it," he whispered out, "I'm getting hard." 

MiA stared at where his hand was under the covers and then looked back up at Meto's face, a broad smile sliding over his lips. "That you most definitely are."

Letting out a little laugh, Meto concentrated and then slightly pushed his hips forward. Another moment of stern concentration and his cock actually twitched under MiA's hand. "Oh god, I can feel it all!" He bit his lip, throwing his head back and scooting around what little he could manage until he was comfortable. "Please, oh god... while I can feel it, take me." He stared up at MiA, his eyes nearly begging for what he wanted right then.

The pair regarded one another for all of a few seconds before MiA shoved himself up and started for Meto's chair.

"No!" Meto ducked his head in embarrassment, biting his lower lip for a moment and then shaking it off. "I'm afraid if we move me, I might stop feeling it... and I don't want that to happen."

MiA gave him an understanding look and then veered off, heading to the bedroom. When he came back out, he was holding a bottle of lube and a small hand towel. He studied the other's position and then offered a soft compromise. "We get your pants off and then I'll do a few things I think you'll definitely want to feel. Then we can try to lean the chair back enough to help me get where I need to be and... uh... you know from there."

"Stop talking about it and start doing already." Giving his lover a fake pout, Meto pushed the covers completely off the side of the chair and began pushing at his pants. "And for the love of all that is holy, fuckin' hurry. If I could move, I'd be crawling all over you right now, I'm so horny."

MiA pulled his own shirt off and then unfastened his pants, letting them puddle on the floor where he stepped out of them and shoved them back further. A few more moments and he was pulling Meto's pants the rest of the way down, revealing his lover's cock, which he leaned in and took the head of into his mouth as he finished removing the other's pants.

A few more good sucks and he moved to place the bottle of lubricant beside Meto. The towel was settled between Meto's thighs and then eased backwards, up under his rear before he leaned back down, eagerly going after his lover's cock.

Meto shivered hard and reached down, pushing his lover's head down on his length a bit more and then settling on just stroking his hair, a blissed out look on his face, his breath coming in easy pants every few seconds.

MiA opened the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingertips and then putting the bottle back where it had been. Two digits slid over Meto's entrance and then one eased inside. Feeling little resistance, he eased the second one in and kept right on sucking as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, seeing how that would make the other feel about the whole situation.

A few minutes passed before Meto gasped and shoved hard on MiA's head, holding him down as he let out the most pleased groan MiA had heard him make in a long, long time. Cum flooded his mouth an instant later, actual feeble spurts of it hitting his tongue, and he found himself rejoicing as he swallowed it all down. If it wasn't just leaking out this time, there was even more hope. He'd walked to the chair and now his muscles were doing their best to provide him the pleasures he'd once had. That, more than anything, spoke of the healing he was obviously going through.

Once Meto let up, MiA pulled back and licked his lips, easing his fingers from his lover's hole and then wiping them on the cloth. He fished out the remote and murmured, "My turn," giving his lover a sultry look as he was lowered back to the fullest amount the recliner would offer. Pushing the remote aside, he pushed off his briefs and then lubed up his cock real well. Wiping his hand once again, he then carefully shifted Meto's legs and slid onto the seat with him as delicately as he could. 

Excitement fizzled through his veins. What if he could feel him this time? What if he could actually cum while he was in him? All the ideas of things he'd not done for so long filtered through him and he grew more and more excited as he positioned himself. Tip against Meto's entrance, he paused, studying his lover. "If you can't feel it, please tell me..." he knew his lover already understood how he felt about doing it if he couldn't feel a thing.

Meto nodded and MiA slowly shifted his hips, watching his cock slide easily into his lover's body. Still virtually no resistance, but tight enough to not have been causing his lover any problems. He slid all the way in and sighed in relief, flexing his cock there for a minute before he eased himself down over Meto, though not pressing on him any more than the position required.

His lips found his lover's nipple and he began to suck lightly on it as he started to move his hips, slowly at first and then faster, unable to hold back how damn much he had wanted to have sex like this again. Against his belly, he could feel Meto's cock, the other hard once again. He smiled against his nipple and let up on it a bit, lapping at the abused flesh and then switching to the other one.

A few more thrusts and he slowed down for a bit, whispering, "Talk to me..."

Meto flexed his cock a little. "I can feel you... it's not everything it once was, but I can feel you against me and your movements and I'm hard again." He stared up at the other when MiA shifted to look at him, amazement on his face. "I want you to cum in me. I want that. Please?"

MiA nodded, giving him a huge, relieved, smile before he eased himself over him in the best position he'd found so far for thrusting, and gave a few test thrusts. Almost instantly, he began to really go after him, the seat protesting as he aimed for his own pleasure entirely for the moment. God how he wanted to cum inside the other, to fill his passageways with everything he hadn't given him in far, far too long.

The sound of their union took over his senses and without much warning from his body, he was cumming hard. Pushing in hard a few more times, he stilled and strained, letting his balls empty themselves right where he was.

He reached down after a few seconds to grasp Meto's cock, only to find it sticky with the other's release. He stared at it in surprise for all of a few seconds before he looked up to meet Meto's gaze, taking in the brightness of his eyes and the smirk on his lips. "You came without me touching you."

Meto nodded, biting at his lower lip. When he released it, he murmured, "You just looked so deliciously desperate and I could feel your cock... I couldn't help it."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not complaining. This... this is amazing." MiA shifted, slowly easing himself out of the other and using the edge of the towel to wipe up with before sliding off the chair and kneeling in the floor next to his lover, one arm slung over Meto's stomach, the other hand in his hair as he gazed into his eyes. "I'm overjoyed... but I need you to hear me on this. Even if this was temporary, it's okay. It won't change a thing."

Meto gave him a small nod and then closed his eyes for the time being. "I'm figuring that out... that you won't leave. I think all this time has proven that for you better than any words, don't you?"

"That doesn't mean you don't need to hear it or that I don't need to say it." MiA shifted up and kissed his lover's forehead again and then smiled against his skin. "Think you could stand another go? I'm still hard..."

The soft sound of Meto's laughter was all the answer he needed and even as he shifted himself over the other again, he couldn't help but be thankful for this, even if it never happened again.

**The End**


End file.
